


Viktor and Yuuri's Roadtrip to the Hottest Of Hot Springs

by KageHinaTBH



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Another midnight fic, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Hot Springs, Love Confessions, M/M, Speeches, Yaoi, dont take this seriously, im sorry, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHinaTBH/pseuds/KageHinaTBH
Summary: We wrote this at 3 am... have fun. Viktor and Yuuri take a trip to the hot springs. Little does the innocent pork baby know, Viktor has something planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There were so many typos (we made a rule we werent allowed to type backspace) but I fixed them all (or most) because it was so hard to read! I mean, I legit typed raping instead of wrapping, and grind instead of grinned so...

Viktor packed in the rest of Yuuri and his belongings back into the black van that was especially got for Viktor for being queen. Yuuri -hating his life- walked up to the tol hot Russian ice skating goddess preparing for the road to the hottest of hot springs. He wasnt sure on what it was but he knew that Viktor wanted him to go there with him. “yUURI!” Viktor gasped in excitement as he put his hands up to his face. “Are you ready for the road trip to the hOT SPRINGS?” Viktor yells while grabbing Yuuri’s pasty white hand and putting up to his cheek. Yuuri pulled his hand back but was immediately picked up by his shoulders and thrown into the passenger seat of the car. “Are you driving?” He almost almost yells wiggling around in his seat. “Of course.” Viktor says , smiling brightly as he slid into the drivers seat. Even the car starting itself was a hazard for poor Yuuri’s life. The car was in reverse instead of not reverse(drive). The car came to a halt flicking Yuuri’s smol babby head around the car. “OOPS!” Viktor giggles as he fixes the gear and begins to leave. Viktor talked the entire first half about his life in Russia and his countless partners. Yuuri went into despair hearing him talk about having a love life. “16!” Yuuri cries, pulling his beanie down over his face, The mold it made of his glasses was funny enoughto make Viktor laugh and accidentally swerve over a rock. Yuuri bounced off his seat completely and was flung around by the bump. The other half of the ride was more calm because Yuuri fell asleep onto Viktors gorgeous masculine shoulder. Viktor was glowing the rest of the day by his gay husband laying on him. When they finally arrived to the hottest of hot springs Viktor was completely overwhelmed by excitement . Yuuri didnt understand why he even had to leave home considering he has a hot spring there but he decided not to question it, just kidding he totally did. “Hey Viktor, why did we even need to leave Japan in the first place there are plenty of hot springs in japan and even our backyard so why did we even come here?” Yuuri whines not wanting to have to be undressed with other men. ”Its a bonding thing.” Viktor says giggly as he walked in the changing room. Yuuri was about to walk into a separate one but Viktor decided that he was going to change with Yuuri so he pulled Yuuri into his dressing room and pulled his pants down. Yuuri died. He tried pulling them back up but Viktor refused and decied that he was also going to take his shirt off. Yuuri cowarded into a small ball as Viktor tried to take the remaining clothes off. Viktor too undressed and they both went out to the private hot spring that Viktor bought just for them. “Alright, Yuuri! Here we go” Viktor shouted and jumped in like a total idiot. “B-bAKA” Yuuri shouted and nakedly jumped after him. Yuuri felt exposed but it was just his gay husband so why does it matter? “YUUUUURRRIIII~” Viktor shouted and grabbed onto Yuuris (dicc,) arm. Yuuri yelped and turned a shade of red not even imaginable. Why? The world may never know. Yuuri smacked Viktors head and blushed. Viktor laughed his russian laugh and picked up Yuuri . “WHAT ARE YOU DOING” Yuuri shouted and tried to get down “YOURE EXPOSING ME STOP IT VIKTOR” And Vikky boi said, “IM THE ONLY ONE HERE YOU PORK BABY” “Oh" And with that, Yuuri stopped flailing for his life and relaxed. “Viktor! Put me down!” He wiggled a little but (and some things shook ;) ) And Viktor finally put him down, as his little russian bod could not hold Yuuri the pork baby any longer. He put him down (wait i just said that) and Yuuri and his shook body parts relaxed. Viktor was bored and decided to give another hot hot hot spring speech. He stood up and conveniently placed himself behind a fountain (throwback) and began his speech. But this time, the speech is about something else. “YUURI KATSUKI” Yuuri groaned in embarrassment, but silently thanked that no one else was there. “I LOVE YOU” Woah. “AND AND, I WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND” Yuuri sank to the bottom of life. WH a T. Wo A h. gA y? yE s? “U UUUH-” Yuuri awkwardly squeaked. Viktor grinned and moved away from the conveniently placed fountain and exposed his body. Yuuri squeaked a very fangirl squeak and turned away “VIKTOR NO” Viktor pouted. “No to being my boyfriend”?” “nO, No to the parTS” Yuuri splashed, half giving up “Put them away and il l consider your offer” Viktor nodded and jumped into the hot spring yet again. Yuuri turned around and looked at his beautiful russian babe. Sweat trickling down his face, but Yuuri couldnt tell it was nervous sweat . Him, being the naive pork baby, had no idea how nervous the russian dad was. Yuuri stared at him for quite some time. Viktor turned around and raised a sexy eyebrow. “What is it, Yuuri?” Yuuri sighed. “V-Viktor...Nikiforov… I…” He blushed and moved closer to Viktor, wrapping his arms around the russian. Vikky boi was being a clueless idiot and just impatiently pouted, wanting the sexy times to happen. Yuuri sighed and shouted “I LOVE YOU TOO, ILL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND” Viktor was scared by how loudly Yuuri shouted, and fell over into the hot water. He arose seconds later and tackled Yuuri. Neither of them cared that their bodys were wet and steamy and unclothed. They were having fun. They were also not aware of the other russian babe Yuuriooooo Plisetskyyyyyy. He was lurking in a corner and watched them have fun rolling around in the hot spring, and having the time of their lives. Of course, Yurio was being a salty bean. He wanted Viktor as his coach. But oh well. He was happy! And the little russian salt does have a heart, so he doesnt care that Viktor isnt his coach. Not like he really liked him anyway. He could find a better one, Yuuri and Viktor lived skating life happily ever after, never noticing their russian salt son lurking in the shadows. And it remained that way. For the rest of time. THE END


End file.
